Two Shadows
by Lucere
Summary: A take on the aftermath of episode fifteen.


Disclaimer: The characters in the manga/anime Matantei Loki Ragnarok were created by Kinoshita Sakura; I am in no way taking any credit for or gaining any profit from what she has done.  Thank you very much. 

**[Warning]  **If you have not watched up to episode 15 of MaLoRa, I do not recommending reading this story, as there is a slight reference to the event that had occurred in that episode.

Two Shadows By Lucere 

            Two figures walked silently side by side, illuminated only by the faint silvery light emitting from the half-shrouded moon.  Stars, strewn about the indigo-shaded sky in careless heaps, also provided a slight illumination, despite the numerous clouds hovering before and beside them.  All was quiet—not even a bird dared to make itself known that clouded, dark night.

            "Loki-kun?"  The voice that spoke was hesitant.

            "Hmmm?"

            "Are you feeling okay?"

            One of the figures paused in mid-step.  "…I'm fine.  Why?"

            "You looked…I don't know…a little…scared…back there in that tent…"

            The figure resumed its walking.  "I don't get scared, Mayura."

            "Why not?  Every person gets afraid sometime in their life."

            "I am not like any normal person."

            "Then who are you really, Loki-kun?"  
            "I am myself."

            Silence settled on the two shadows.  Then the other figure stopped.  "Nee, Loki-kun?"

            "What?"

            "Can we stop here for a while?  I don't really feel like going home right now…"

            "It's late though.  Your papa will get mad."

            "I know, but please, Loki-kun?  Just for a little bit?"

            There was a sigh.  "Do whatever you want."

            "Really?  Thank you _so_ much, Loki-kun!"

            The figure sat down on the bench with a loud sigh.  "Ahhh…that feels so good.  My feet were starting to hurt with all that walking."

            The second shadow settled itself reluctantly beside the tall figure.  Then there was a moment of silence that stretched out for minutes, neither wishing to talk, both simply content with sitting quietly, motionlessly beside the other.

            Then the first shadow drew its arms round the second shadow's neck and brought it to rest at its lap.  Immediately the second shadow began to struggle.

            "Hey!  I'm not a child!"

            "But you look like one right now, don't you?"

            The second shadow went slack.  Tenderly, almost as a mother would to a child, the figure stroked the hair on top the shadow's head.  At first, the shadow stiffened.  Then, gradually, the shadow began to relax, calming at the touch of the figure's gentle hand.

            "So soft…"  The voice was a mere whisper.  "…Nee, Loki-kun?  Are you really alright?"

            Something in the shadow broke at the simple kindness within those few soft, inquiring words.

            "…I don't know…"  The words came out in a broken whisper.  "I don't know what I've done…"

            The figure continued to affectionately stroke the quivering head.  The shadow found itself wishing that all troubles could be evened out as easily as the hairs on a head could be smoothed with a single hand.

            "But problems can't be fixed just like that, can they?"

            The shadow started, as if slapped, and the figure laughed, softly.

            "Whatever it is that you have done, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  But I want to let you know that you can always come talk to me if things get too bad; I can't give out advice, but I can still lend an ear."

            "…I'm not a child."

            "I know; I'm saying this as a friend would to a friend."

            Silence.  Then,  "…We should be getting you back home before you catch a cold, Mayura."

            Another soft laugh.  "Yes…let's get going, Loki-kun."

            In the dead of night, where a full moon lay half-shrouded and stars studded an indigo-shaded sky in careless heaps, two shadows walked silently, side by side.

*******

**Author's notes:** Yay!  FF.Net got up a section for MaLoRa!  ^_^  Oh, and please do not ask why I wrote this—I simply got the motivation one day and decided to type.  ^_^;  Yes, I'm obsessed with MaLoRa.  And yes, I am obsessed with Loki and Mayura (though I did portray her character very differently in the story than in the manga/anime  ^_^;).  Well, I hope that whoever reads this short one-shot fic enjoys it; I loved typing it.  ^_^  *bows*  Comments or criticism on my writing are always appreciated.  ^_^

~Lucere


End file.
